


When All Our Stars Collide

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anniversary, Blindfolds, Drabble, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Sex in the Puddle Jumper, Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's John and Rodney's first anniversary since they started dating, so they celebrate it by making sweet love in the back of a puddlejumper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When All Our Stars Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/gifts).



> A fic for the lovely Galadriel for her birthday! Enjoy!!!

The ground of the puddle jumper was cold against John's back, but Rodney's hands, lips, and body were smoldering hot against his skin. All the sensations were heighten with the thick black cloth tied around his eyes, leaving John Sheppard a bundle of whimpering need. 

Despite being rough with kisses and touches on his heated skin, Rodney was surprisingly slow and gentle as he thrust his throbbing heat deep inside, gentler than usual. John wasn't going to object to that. This night, their first year anniversary, was special magical and John didn't want it to end.

At least not anytime soon. 

Rodney thrust and hit the right spot, causing John to groan and lift his back off the ground. He was about to settle back down when Rodney caught him and coaxed him onto his knees and into his lap. 

“You still with me John,” Rodney said with a groan as he nuzzled his nose against John's. The Colonel responded with a whimper, his hands, despite temporarily blindness, managed to find their way behind the physicist's neck and into his hair. Rodney chuckled and rested his hand against his lover's cheek. John only sighed happily and leaned his head against the touch. “I'm so close.”

He didn't realize how close to the edge to the edge he was until he felt Rodney's hand wrap around his hardness. His fingers threaded into Rodney's hair. Suddenly without warning the blindfold was pulled off his eyes. He hissed at the sudden invasion of light, blinking for a moment until he found himself he found himself staring into two beautiful pools of blue.

John leaned forward and kissed Rodney gently.

“You know me too well...” He whispered against the other man's lips as his body began to rock against Rodney's allowing him to thrust deeper and slightly quicker. 

“Of course I do....” Rodney responded hand beginning to pump his erection, “I love you John Sheppard.”

John pulled his face back a little and grinned with his beautiful hazel eyes narrowing in lust but nevertheless bared love for him.

“And I love you Rodney McKay,” He said.

“Come for me John,” Rodney whispered in the Colonel's ear.

John's body stiffed as he released into Rodney's hand.

As they came down from their high settled on the bottom of their cloaked jumper their limbs tangled. A blanket was wrapped around their bodies as they stared out the back of the open jumper, looking out into the stars. Rodney sighed happily and rested his head on The Colonel's shoulder. He felt his body become relaxed as he felt John's hand follow the curve of his body.

“Humm,” Rodney sighed nuzzling his head deeper into the crook of John's neck, “so when is Elizabeth expecting us to get back from our.... _Mission_ ”

John couldn't help but smirk. He really did hate lying to Elizabeth. But considering the how content he was, it was all worth it.

“Tomorrow afternoon,” John responded. 

Rodney tilted his head ever so slightly so he could look into his lover's eyes.

“Do you think she'll kill us when she finds out we spent our supposed mission having mind-blowing sex in the back of a puddle jumper?”

John propped his body up on his side and began to run patterns against his lover's shoulder. A small chuckle left his lips as Rodney followed suit so he could get a better view into his lover's exotic hazel eyes. 

“It's not like we left Atlantis to have a tea party with Kolya and the wraith”

Rodney lightly and playfully smacked John's arm.

“Ow,” The Colonel responded.

“You can be such a sarcastic asshole sometimes,” Rodney teased,

John lightly slipped a hand under Rodney's chin and lifted his head 

“You love it.”

Rodney laughed.

“Caught me.”

John leaned in close and pressed his lips gently against his lover's before pulling away not so far from his lips.

“Ready for round two?” He inquired as he gently positioned himself above Rodney.

“Now that you mention it....”

John silenced him as he began kissing Rodney fiercely. The physicist could only could look in pure lust and wonder as his lover pinned his wrists above his head.


End file.
